Atak na Ta-Koro
Atak na Ta-Koro był najazdem na gród Ta-Koro, dokonanym przez trzech Rahkshi, którzy chcieli znaleźć Maskę Światła. Atak został przygotowany przez Makutę Teridaxa i odbył się krótko po Turnieju Kolhii. Cele Gwardia Ta-Koro *Obronić Ta-Koro przed Rahkshi Toa Nuva *Obronić Matoran *Pokonać Rahkshi Rahkshi *Znaleźć herolda i zabić go *Przechwycić Kanohi Avohkii i dostarczyć ją Teridaxowi Przebieg Świadomy przybycia Siódmego Toa, Makuta Teridax wypuścił Panrahka, Guurahka i Lerahka, by wykradli Maskę Światła. Trzej Rahkshi przebili się przez Suva Kaita, niszcząc je. Gali medytowała w Kini-Nui, gdy to się stał. Panrahk wyczuł jej obecność i zaatakował, co zmusiło Gali do wskoczenia do rzeki. Wierząc, że Toa była albo pokonana, albo martwa, Rahkshi odeszli. Zauważając, że Rahkshi zmierzali do Ta-Koro, Gali użyła swej Kanohi Kaukau Nuva i popłynęła, wyprzedzając Rahkshi, by ostrzec Ta-Matoran o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu. Po przybyciu Gali strażnik zewnętrznych bram Ta-Koro uruchomił alarm, a gdy Gali i strażnik znaleźli się wewnątrz grodu, bramy zostały zamknięte, a most prowadzący do Ta-Koro zanurzony w lawie. Gdy Turaga Nokama i Vakama obserwowali z murów obronnych, Tahu zeskoczył na bramy i dobył swych mieczy. Panrahk wystrzelił strumień energii ze swojej buławy. Tahu uruchomił swą Hau Nuva, lecz atak cisnął Toa Ognia w tył i przebił go przez bramy, ogłuszając wojownika i odblokowując wejście do grodu. Gali skoczyła przed najeźdźców, by obronić Tahu, lecz Guurahk rzucił ją na bok. Niespodziewanie, Rahkshi zignorowali Tahu i zaczęli przebijać się przez gród w poszukiwaniach maski i jej Herolda. Guurahk zdezintegrował fragment ściany, prawie zabijając kilku gwardzistów, a Lerahk zatruł część podłogi. Widząc, że Matoranie byli w niebezpieczeństwie, Tahu odzyskał siły i rzucił się na Panrahka, otaczając go płomieniami. Mimo to Rahkshi przekroczył ogień, niewzruszony. Podczas gdy Tahu walczył z Panrahkiem, Gali zaatakowała Guurahka, który użył swych mocy, by osłabić szczątki bramy. Toa Wody stworzyła gejzer pod Rahkshi, powodując, że jego noga zatonęła w błocie. Guurahk został pogrzebany pod osłabioną bramą. Tahu powalił Panrahka na ziemię i przemienił grunt w lawę, w której Rahkshi zaczął tonąć. Dwoje Toa przegrupowali się i, mimo niechęci Tahu, zgodzili się wycofać z grodu, gdy zobaczyli jak Rahkshi Rozpadu podnosi się z dołu lawy, nieuszkodzony. 200px|thumb|left|Hahli jest świadkiem zatonięcia Ta-Koro Gdy Rahkshi kontynuowały niszczenie grodu, Gali natknęła się na Hahli, chowającą się wśród gruzów. Gali nakazała Matorance, by pomogła pozostałym w ucieczce, po czym ruszyła do walki z Rahkshi. Hahli dotarła do pomieszczenia kontroli mostu i wzniosła go ponownie spod tafli lawy. Matoranie uciekli przez bramę wraz z Turagą Nokamą. W międzyczasie Vakama wdał się w walkę z Lerahkiem przy użyciu Ognistego Berła. Tahu wskoczył przed Turagę i nakazał mu się wycofać. Tahu próbował uwięzić Lerahka w pierścieniu ognia, lecz Rahkshi uwolnił się machnięciem buławy. Nim Tahu mógł kontynuować walkę, Lerahk wbił swą buławę w kamień przed Tahu i roztrzaskał go, powodując, że Toa Ognia upadł na ziemię i puścił swoje miecze. Nim Lerahk mógł zaatakować ponownie, Tahu złapał drzewce jego broni i obaj zaczęli się siłować. W międzyczasie Gali pomagała Matoranom w ucieczce. Widząc przytłoczonego Tahu, wystrzeliła strumień wody w Rahkshi. Jednakże Tahu zdobył przewagę i wskoczył na Lerahka, a wtedy strumień uderzył ich obu. Dodatkowo Lerahk dotknął maski Tahu swoją buławą, pozostawiając na niej głęboką bliznę i zatruwając Toa Ognia. Tahu zignorował ranę i przygotował się do kontynuowania walki. Lerahk szybko odzyskał siły i zatruł grunt dookoła Toa. Zanim zostali uwięzieni, uciekli drogą przez mury grodu. Tahu rzucił swe ostrza do lawy, zmieniając je w deskę lawową, na którą on i Gali wskoczyli i na niej dopłynęli do brzegu, gdzie czekali Matoranie. Dokończywszy misję, Rahkshi opuścili zniszczone Ta-Koro, które zaczęło tonąć w lawie, i kontynuowali poszukiwania Maski Światła i jej Herolda. Następstwa Wszyscy Matoranie zdołali uciec z Ta-Koro. Jednakże, sam gród został zniszczony i zatonął w lawie. Matoranie wysłali sygnał na całą wyspę, informując o upadku Ta-Koro. Lewa usłyszał później ten sygnał i dołączył do swych towarzyszy. Rana na masce Tahu zaczęła go powoli zatruwać, przez co stracił nad sobą kontrolę podczas ataku Rahkshi na Onu-Koro, gdy Kurahk potraktował go swoją mocą. Kanohi Nuva Tahu - poza Hau Nuva, którą nosił - przepadły, gdy Ta-Suva zatonęło w lawie. Podobnie przepadły też pozostałe szlachetne maski Vakamy. Pojawienia Kategoria:Generacja 1